Attached
by samxheart
Summary: Being the mother to an unborn child for a married couple was never supposed to turn out this complicated. Please R&R! AU fic.


Let's start this off with a short introduction and update, shall we? A few things have and will be changing around here on my page. I have changed my penname from "PinkPrincess102" to "ikindafellforher". I had signed up for when I was younger, and now that I have matured (and definitely do not like to think of myself as a 'pink princess'), I thought it was time for a change. The name is actually part of a quote. Have you seen The Vampire Diaries? It's when Tyler Lockwood is talking to Matt, saying how he fell for Caroline when she was helping him through his werewolf transformation. They are an adorable couple, and I loved that scene. On that note, my new stories won't be as focused on Glee or Fuinn anymore. Of course I'll still brainstorm ideas and write about the two, but I want to branch out and write about other characters from different television shows and movies-which does include Tyler and Caroline. Is that okay with you readers? If you have any specific couples you'd like me to write about, feel free to leave a suggestion when you review my chapters and I'll take it into consideration. I actually did get the idea off a writer on a Youtube, whom I don't think is writing this anymore. Credit for the storyline goes to _stashhjonas._

Summary: Rachel Barbra Berry was classified infertile four months into her marriage to Finn Christopher Hudson. The news strained their relationship since both longed to create a family. After many trips to the doctor, they agreed to set up a meeting with a possible surrogate mother; a young woman who would conceive a child for the couple. But when difficulties and tension rise between Rachel and Finn, Finn grows closer to the surrogate mother, who also seems to showing signs of attraction to the married man and not being able to cope with the idea of giving the baby growing in her belly up.  
>Ship: FinnQuinn, Finn/Rachel

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

><p>"Finn, sweetie, calm down."<p>

The petite brunette reached out her hand to rest on her husbands shaking knee, the nerves almost instantly slowing to a stop upon her touch. A smile mixed with guilt and embarrassment twitched onto Finn Hudson's face, clasping his hands together in his lap. Watching his wife flip through a magazine she had bought at the checkout line that morning at the grocery store, Finn was barely unable to sit quietly in his chair at the kitchen table. In fact, his anxiety and paranoia of last minute problems had driven him to cleaning up around the house, obsessively checking to make sure everything was in place. Finn Hudson cleaning? Unheard of. It was the first time in months Rachel didn't have to worry about tripping over a pair of his shoes laying around (to which she would always scold him). He was frustrated and in deep thought of why his wife didn't seem nearly as anxious as he was. For weeks she had been complaining and gushing to her friends at the beauty salon about setting up a meeting with a younge blonde who had offered to be their surrogate. It took awhile to convince Rachel of it, but Finn had been sold immediately to the idea. After Rachel had been claimed infertile by a doctor, she had been in a depressive state, which had put a strain on their relationship. He was not even capable of counting how many times they argued and he ended up sleeping overnight in a hotel room or at a friends house. Rachel had thrown herself into her work and booking auditions. Finn was employed as a successful football player for the team in NYC. To be honest, Finn didn't find the sport appealing anymore. Sure, it was fun in high school and in university when it was for fun, tossing the ball around with his buddies, but the more Rachel pushed him, the less excited he was. He had originally planned on starting up his own car repair shop in his hometown, but after dating for four years and graduating university in Lima, they decided to pack up their things and move to New York City-the city of lights. He would do anything for the love of his life. Even if it meant putting his own dreams on hold so she could make hers come true.

"Sorry, Rach. I'm just really..." Finn glanced up at the clock on the wall, exhaling another inpatient breath of air, "It's one minute before 3. They're going to be late."

_Knock, knock, knock_. The Broadway singer had a grin of triumph and amusement as she stood up from her seat, closing the gossip magazine, and gracefully walking over to the front door, unlocking it before opening. Standing tall with a long, beak-like nose and a black business suit with a matching skirt, clipboard in one hand and coffee in the other, Mrs. Brookes took no hesitation to invite herself into the Hudson home, a young girl following closely behind. Smiling, her crooked and yellow tinted teeth standing out, she spun around to face the wedded couple and took a long glance around the house. It was a fairly large house, equipped with security cameras and six bedrooms. The Hudsons were wealthy, thanks to Finn's career and Rachel's growing fame in the industry, but they refused to waste their money on things that were not necessary (though his wife loved to look online for bigger mansions whenever she had the time, and pester him about buying new and expensive items). Mrs. Brookes was stick thin, her hair pulled back in a short bun, wrinkles forming under her eyelids. Rachel estimated she was around forty or fifty. Not too old, not too young.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson," to which Rachel beamed, "it's always a pleasure to see you again. I have the legal papers for you to sign once we go through the procedure and what's to be expected during this time if you do decide to go through with the surrogacy." Taking sheets of paper out of her purse, and laying them all out on the kitchen table, Mrs. Brookes eyes flickered back to the young blonde standing behind her when a creak echoed throughout the room. Clearing her throat, she gestured over to her and forced a thin smile to her lips. "Oh, forgetful me. I must introduce you to your surrogate. This is Lucy Qu-"

"Quinn." the girl croaked out, her eyes narrowing as they remained steady on the floor beneath her flats, startling Mrs. Brookes. "My name is _Quinn_."

"Ah, right. This is _Quinn_ Fabray," she corrected herself, "She will be carrying your baby for nine months, going in for doctor appointments and check ups.."

As Rachel and Mrs. Brookes discussed the pregnancy and the payment they would need to provide, Finn seemingly couldn't keep his attention on anything but Quinn. Fair, pale skin with rosy red cheeks and blonde hair that spilled down past her shoulders. When she felt those curious eyes on her, she looked up and he could spot the mix of both green and brown in her eyes. Her lips were glossy, but her jeans looked dirty and ripped near the knee area, and her hands looked painfully dry. Licking her bottom lip and sucking them in, she rocked on her heels and then returned the look he gave her, their eyes boring into each others. There was something about her that was so riveting and _intriguing_. Then her head snapped around back to Rachel, a polite smile growing as she shook her hand, and then turned towards Finn, her arm slowly extending out. Finn stuck out his in return and slowly shook it. But long after they had lost contact and Finn was looking out at his wife and Mrs. Brookes, he could feel Quinn's eyes linger on him for awhile longer.

"Mr. Hudson, I received your letter requesting that Ms. Fabray stay with you at home." Mrs. Brookes spoke up a couple hours later, packing up her things and waiting patiently for Rachel to sign her name on the last line.

"Yes. We're hoping that reduces the risk of something going wrong where we will not be able to get to her in time." Finn nodded his head, his arm going around his wifes waist as she leaned into his side, his eyes fixated on Quinn Fabray's stomach, as if already expecting a bump from a child growing in her belly to appear. Quinn caught on-as she always did whenever he looked at her, as he suspected she was watching him too-and wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively and subconciously. Rachel grabbed his hand in excitement as Mrs. Brookes packed up the legal papers into her briefcase.

"I'm certain Quinn is as delighted as you two are about bringing a new child into your lives. She will move in a few weeks from now after we go through the procedure and mix your sperm with this young ladies." Mrs. Brookes tilted her head sideways to the blonde. "Have a wonderful afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. We'll meet again very soon."


End file.
